This invention relates generally to archery bows and more particularly to a limb cup suitable for use with an archery bow.
Archery bows are generally known in the art and include vertical bows and crossbows. Bows generally include limbs that flex and store power as the bow is drawn. Limbs are often made from materials that are different from other portions of the bow and must be attached to the bow.
There remains a need for novel structures for supporting a bow limb. There remains a need for bow arrangements that minimize localized stresses on a bow limb.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.